Un gars - Un gars
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Parodie : scènes de la vie conjugale quotidienne vécues par les différents couples de StS. Accompagnez les chevaliers, les marinas, spectres dans les affres de la vie à deux. Episode 2 : Rhadamanthe et Kanon - départ en vacances.
1. Angelo et Aphrodite au supermarché

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce recueil contiendra des mini scénettes parodiant la série _Un gars/Une fille_. Superbe série en l'occurrence.

Encore une idée parmi tant d'autre sortant de mon cerveau fatigué.

Pour donner un rythme dynamique et coller avec l'esprit d'une série télévisée les « drabbles » seront écris de manière théâtral en reprenant les codes de ce genre. Ne vous étonnez donc pas :)

Ce seront donc des sketchs sur un couple donné, décomposés en plusieurs scènes. Les couples seront divers et variés, tout le monde y passera – le Sanctuaire, les Enfers ainsi que le Sanctuaire sous-marin si j'ai de l'inspiration. Il n'y a pas de lien entre plusieurs scènes d'un même texte. Aussi parfois je m'inspire directement de la série dans ce cas je le préciserai, sinon le reste est de ma propre invention.

J'espère que cette idée de parodie vous plaira, par contre vu la difficulté de la chose pour moi je ne prédis aucune certitude quant aux parutions. Et si vous voulez voir votre couple chouchou apparaître avec un thème précis, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP :)

La première scène de ce sketch est directement tirée de la série.

Disclaimer : le créateur de la série d'origine québécoise est Guy A. Lepage. L'adaptation française est une idée d'Isabelle Camus et d'Hélène Jacques, diffusée pour la première fois sur France 2 en octobre 1999.

Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Bon épisode.

Perigrin.

* * *

**Angelo et Aphrodite au supermarché**

.

**Scène 1**

**Supermarché – jour **

.

APHRODITE, ANGELO

.

_Angelo pousse le caddie en flânant à droite et à gauche au rayon fruits et légumes. Aphrodite arrive derrière le pas énergique, il dépose un filet d'orange au fond du chariot._

APHRODITE — Oh bébé t'as pris des bananes, comme c'est gentil…

ANGELO — Euh oui tu as vu…

APHRODITE — Oh mais regarde enfin ! Elles sont toutes jaune ! Elles ne sont pas mûres, tu t'es trompé.

ANGELO — Euh mais…

APHRODITE _prend un poivron vert_ — Et ça alors ! Je t'avais demandé d'acheter des poivrons rouge ! Rouge pas vert ! Regarde-moi ça… - _Il fouille dans le caddie et sort un ananas_. Tu as tiré sur la queue au moins ?

ANGELO — Non, non je n'ai pas tiré…

APHRODITE — Rhoo mais Angie enfin ! Tout le monde sait que pour savoir si un ananas est mûr il faut tirer sur la queue. Et si elle se détache c'est qu'il est bon. Je dois tout faire comme d'habitude quoi… Il faut tout rapporter. Et ça alors ? – _il malaxe un pamplemousse entre ses mains puis le laisse tomber au sol, le fruit s'écrase dans un bruit d'écrabouillage_. Regarde bébé il ne rebondit pas. Tu as mal choisi encore, non et non. Tu me désoles, tu n'es pas capable de faire les courses sans moi ! Mhen mais que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Je te le demande ?

_Pendant qu'Aphrodite part dans son monologue son compagnon s'en va plus loin choisir un fromage. Il ouvre le couvercle et le met devant le nez de son concubin._

ANGELO — Et ça ! Tu le trouves comment mon camembert ? Il est assez fait à ton goût ?

APHRODITE — Oui, oui il m'a l'air bien.

_D'un coup Angelo le fait tomber à terre._

ANGELO — Oh zut il ne rebondit pas ! Il faut que j'aille l'échanger !

_Il part dans le rayon d'à côté en laissant le deuxième protagoniste étonné._

x x x

**Scène 2**

**Supermarché – jour**

.

APHRODITE, ANGELO, MISTY

.

_Les deux hommes se promènent tranquillement dans le rayon fromagerie, Angelo accoudé au caddie le poussant, Aphrodite flânant à côté. _

APHRODITE, _met sa main sur le bras d'Angelo et arrête leur progression_ – Regarde bébé ! Là-bas !

ANGELO, _tourne la tête dans tous les sens_ – Où ? Quoi ? Qui ?

APRHODITE – Mais là-bas je te dis – _il désigne le bout de l'allée_.

ANGELO, _agacé_ – Mais où à la fin !? Tu m'épuises !

APHRODITE – Tu ne vois pas Misty là-bas en bout de rayon ! Tiens ! Regarde-moi-le, il est dans le coin fromage blanc zéro pourcent… Ca ne m'étonne pas – _il ricane_. Avec sa tendance à l'embonpoint il doit faire attention à sa ligne.

ANGELO – Tout comme toi.

APHRODITE – Ca suffit ! Ne soit pas désagréable. Mais regarde-moi-le là… Sans rire, et vas-y que je te tortille du cul. Et vas-y que je fais mon précieux et mes petites manières – _il l'imite en accentuant ses mimiques en brassant de l'air avec ses mains_.

ANGELO – Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as contre lui. Ignore le s'il t'insupporte. Bon on continue parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer le réveillon ici.

APHRODITE – Tu as raison mais je le déteste. Ce qu'il peut être navrant… Oh tu sais que son mec l'a largué récemment ? C'est bien fait pour lui !

_Misty les remarque, leur fait un signe de la main auquel répond hypocritement Aphrodite. Le premier homme s'avance jusqu'à eux et fait la bise au second._

MISTY – Salut Aph tu vas bien ?

APHRODITE, _prend un ton enjoué_ – Oh Misty je suis content de te voir. Oui bien et toi ? Oh mon pauvre j'ai appris tu sais… Ca va, tu t'en remets ?

MISTY – Difficilement je dois l'avoué. Ce n'est pas facile tu sais… Cela faisait tout de même quatre ans que nous étions ensemble…

_Aphrodite fait mine de s'intéresser au récit de son faux-ami tandis qu'Angelo regarde la scène en écarquillant les yeux. D'ennui et d'incompréhension. Au bout d'interminables minutes où Angelo porte son regard dans le vide, Misty s'éloigne._

APHRODITE – Non mais qu'est-ce que je disais hein ? Sa vie est pathétique… Absolument pathétique. Il faut toujours qu'il se plaigne pour se faire passer pour le petit Caliméro. Il n'y a que lui qui compte, les autres il s'en fiche…

ANGELO, _tourne la tête en direction de son ami_ – Mais s'il te gonfle autant, pourquoi l'avoir écouter raconter sa vie pendant une demi-heure ?

APHRODITE, _outré portant sa main sur sa poitrine_ – Mais enfin bébé ! Quelle question ! Pour connaitre sa pauvre vie sentimentale dans les moindres détails !

ANGELO – Gné ?

_Aphrodite part devant en battant des mains en laissant son compagnon en pleine incompréhension. _

x x x

**Scène 3**

**Supermarché – jour**

.

APHRODITE, ANGELO

.

_Angelo est au rayon lingerie féminine, il tripote un soutien-gorge en regardant partout autour de lui si personne ne le voit. Aphrodite se cache derrière un rayonnage, on ne distingue que sa tête qui dépasse derrière son compagnon._

APHRODITE – Oh si je te dérange je peux m'en aller ?

ANGELO, _confus, tourne sa tête à droite et à gauche en faisant tomber le vêtement par terre_ – Quoi ? Aphro ? T'es où ?

_Aphrodite sort de sa cachette et se poste en face de son ami les poings sur les hanches, l'air mécontent. Il bascule sa tête en arrière d'un mouvement très élégant mais un tantinet énervé._

APHRODITE – Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Pervers ! Dis-le moi si tu préfères les boums maintenant ? Je peux m'en faire greffer !

ANGELO – Mais non enfin… Non… Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

APHRODITE, _roule des yeux_ – Comment ça ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? – _il ramasse le soutien-gorge et l'agite devant son ami_. Et ça c'est tombé du ciel peut être ? Tu comptes en faire quoi ? Une guirlande de Noël ?

ANGELO, _devient rouge_ – Ca ? Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. Non je te jure je ne regardais pas…

APHRODIE, _le regard mauvais_ – Mouais c'est cela ouais… C'est cela… Pervers !

_Aphrodite s'éloigne vivement en laissant tomber l'habit au sol tandis qu'Angelo le ramasse, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Empoté il hésite entre le replacer dans le rayon ou de le garder._

APHRODITE, _criant au loin_ – Angie !

ANGELO, _accourt en glissant le sous-vêtement dans la poche de sa veste_ – Oui j'arrive bébé !

**NOIR**


	2. Rhadamanthe et Kanon, départ en vacacanc

Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde.

Voici le deuxième « épisode » de ce recueil spécial. Vu que cet exercice s'avère difficile pour moi, le nombre de scénette est limité. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup d'avance, aussi peut être que le côté comique des situations ne se fera pas toujours sentir.

Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse mais je préviens, au cas où ce ne serait pas drôle.

RaR :

_Guest _: merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui j'ai écris un sketch avec Camus/Milo, of course :)

_Alba de la rause_ : je suis désolée mais ici ce n'est pas prévu que Minos soit en couple avec Albafica pour la simple et bonne raison que je tiens à rester cohérente avec le scénario du manga. Il est décédé malheureusement, par contre ça m'écorche de le dire mais… Minos sera avec un individu dont je me moque assez ouvertement… è_é Pas le choix.

La scène III est inspirée (tirée) de la série. Aujourd'hui je publie en masse.

Peri.

* * *

**Rhadamanthe et Kanon – départ en vacances**

**Scène 1**

**Sur le trottoir, près de la voiture (Mini Cooper) – Jour, Extérieur**

.

RHADAMANTHE, KANON

.

_Kanon est adossé au coffre de la voiture, il pianote un message sur son téléphone. Arrive Rhadamanthe une valise à la main, il sort de l'allée du jardin. Il pose sa valise par terre._

RHADAMANTHE – Ca y est ? Tu as fini de ranger les valises ? Déjà ? Ca m'étonne…

KANON, _relève la tête et fronce les sourcils_ – Ca veut dire quoi je te prie cette insinuation ?

RHADAMANTHE – Rien… Si ce n'est que te connaissant, tu as dû bâcler la chose…

KANON – Je ne te permets pas. Non mais dis donc ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies le sens de l'ordre très cher… Moi aussi je suis capable de ranger deux sacs !

RHADAMANTHE, _bouscule gentiment son compagnon pour tenter d'ouvrir le coffre_ – C'est ce que nous allons voir.

KANON, _maintient le coffre fermé en appuyant dessus_ – Non mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? C'est vexant.

RHADAMANTHE, _soupir_e – Oui parfaitement _honey_. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Maintenant pousses-toi s'il te plait que je mette ma valise dans le coffre.

_Rhadamanthe ouvre le coffre et toutes les valises empilées n'importe comment lui tombent sur la tête. Derrière Kanon se crispe en contractant son visage et en serrant les poings devant lui. Il ferme les yeux en attendant la suite…_

RHADAMANTHE, _hurle_ – Kanon !

KANON, _s'éclipse_ – Salut j'ai des choses à faire _darling_…

x x x

**Scène 2**

**Sur le trottoir, près de la voiture (toujours la même) – Jour, Extérieur**

.

RHADAMANTHE, KANON

.

_Rhadamanthe tente de fermer le coffre en appuyant comme un forcené tandis que Kanon se tient à côté les bras croisés._

RHADAMANTHE, _s'énervant_ – Ca ne ferme pas ! Merde, merde, merde ! Mais ça va rentrer oui !? Fuck !

KANON – Ne t'énerve pas. Inutile de t'exciter comme ça. Tu ne sais pas y faire c'est tout…

RHADAMANTHE, _se retourne vivement_ – Ca veut dire quoi ? Vas-y toi qui sais mieux que tout le monde môsieur Kanon ! On verra si tu fais encore le malin après !

_Kanon s'avance en agitant sa main comme pour chasser une mouche et décale son partenaire._

KANON – Laisse-moi faire. Vas vérifier si le gaz est fermé et tout ce qu'il faut faire avant de partir. Je m'occupe de tout, t'inquiète.

RHADAMANTHE, _part puis s'arrête et se retourne_ – Tu es sûr ?

KANON, _lassé_ – Ouiiii ! Je te dis que je gère ! Va ! Oh là là – _lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre le coffre en commençant à tout enlever_.

_Plus tard Rhadamanthe revient, son compagnon l'attend tranquillement._

RHADAMANTHE – Tu y es arrivé ? Bravo.

KANON, _souffle sur ses ongles en pliant sa main pour signifier que c'est un pro_ – Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas si bordélique que ça.

_Rhadamanthe ouvre le coffre pour ranger un petit sac mais découvre qu'il est vide. Entièrement vide. Il cherche du regard partout autour de lui et voit les bagages alignés bien gentiment à côté, sur le rebord du trottoir. _

RHADAMANTHE, _exaspéré_ – Kanon !

KANON – Oui _darling_ ?

RHADAMANTHE – Court. Vite !

x x x

**Scène 3**

**Sur le trottoir près de la voiture – Jour, Extérieur**

.

RHADAMANTHE, KANON, SAGA

.

_Coffre ouvert Rhadamanthe enlève un sac de la pile._

RHADAMANTHE – Ecoute _honey_, tu ne vas pas voyager avec un sac sur tes genoux pendant tout le trajet. Laisse-moi déblayer un peu.

KANON, _stoppe son petit-ami_ – Non ça va aller. Je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas !

RHADAMANTHE, _sort la valise_ – Rhooo ! Ne discute pas enfin tu sais que j'ai raison. Ca ne va pas être confortable de te trimballer avec un sac sur huit cent kilomètres.

KANON, _insistant_ – Non ça va ! Je ne suis pas en sucre.

_Rhadamanthe s'arrête quand il découvre ce qu'il y a en dessous des valises._

RHADAMANTHE, _extirpe la « chose encombrante »_ – Saga ! Sors de là !

KANON, _lui entrave les mains_ – Non laisse-le !

RHADAMANTHE – Saga sors de là ! Hors de question de l'emmener. Kanon ? Arrête !

KANON, _donne des petits coups de poings à son ami_ – Ne le touche pas, laisse-le… Non mais laisse-le tranquille.

SAGA, _sort du coffre_ – Salut ! Ca va ? Quelle belle journée !

**NOIR**


End file.
